


Church Fun

by bitchyArtisan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, M/M, Neji in tight pants, Voyeurism, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchyArtisan/pseuds/bitchyArtisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikamaru doesn't want to go to church, but Neji makes him. Shikamaru wants revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Church Fun

Shikamaru woke to bright light blinding him. He rolled over in bed, pulling the pillow over his head, only to have someone pull it away. "Get up Shika. We have church," Neji said, setting the pillow down on the edge of bed. Shikamaru groaned. 

Neji did this every Sunday morning, claiming that church wasn't the same without him. It wasn't that Neji was incredibly religious, but he did take pride in going to church every Sunday morning. 

The Nara, on the other hand, was NOT a morning person, and would prefer to stay home. Age 19, he was still in college, trying to get his dream job of a professor. Neji, on the other hand, was 20, and had gotten a job at his uncle's company. It paid well, which is why they lived so comfortably, and also why Shika stayed with Neji, rather than getting his own apartment. 

Anyway, the black haired man had gotten up, taking a quick shower before pulling his hair back in a tie. Neji pulled him out to the car, heading to church.

Upon arriving there, they'd shown up just in time for the sermon. Neji, not wanting to cause a scene, took a seat in a pew in the very back, a few pews away from a little old lady. 

As soon as the pastor started talking Shikamaru was bored. He leaned back in the pew, staring at the ceiling. He turned to look at Neji, who seemed interesting in the message. 

But Shika's interest was in his beautiful boyfriend. Neji's long hair was pulled back in a ponytail at the end like usual. His pale, grey eyes trained on the man up front, his features were still sharp, even when relaxed. Shikamaru's gaze trailed down to his boyfriend's tight slacks. 

They fit his legs well, showing off without really seeing anything. Shika set his hand on Neji's thigh, stroking gently. Neji gave him a confused look, but the younger of the two kept his eyes trained forward. Neji turned back, trying to focus again, when that hand traveled slowly to his crotch, tracing patterns with just fingertips. 

He shot his hand forward to clutch at the other's wrist, forcing him to sit still. Neji sent a glare at Shika, who just kept looking forward, a small smirk forming on his lips. Though Neji had his hands trapped, the Nara still hand his fingers. 

He swirled his fingertips around again, teasing the seam on the black slacks. Neji sucked in a sharp breath, looking down at the skilled fingers moving. A cough made the Hyuga tense, head jerking up. He suddenly remembered where they were, and fully turned to Shika. "No," he whispered so softly, it was barely heard. Shikamaru showed how he felt about Neji's comment by using his fingertips to squeeze the slight bulge protruding from those tight pants. Neji squirmed, trying not to make a sound. 

Thin fingers pressed against the seam once more, rubbing up and down. The Hyuga let out soft breath, then those fingers stopped, pulling away. Neji looked over at his boyfriend, breathless and confused. Shika shrugged, "You said no." Neji scoffed quietly, pleading with his eyes. When Shika didn't respond, the older looked at the pastor, trying to forget about his raging hard on. 

Just when he thought he had it under control, that hand came back, full blown palming now. Neji's hips jerked up into the touch. That hand moved slowly, but firm. The Hyuga still tried to pay attention, but his eyes kept wandering to his lap. 

Shikamaru was having a lot of fun. He watched Neji try to keep his control in check, try to conceal the pleasure shooting up his spine with every movement. 

But that hand just kept moving, adding a little more pressure as it stroked. Neji tried, he really did. But when Shika took two fingers and pressed HARD on the seam, he gave in. The Hyuga leaned his head on Shika's shoulder, hips moving in barely there thrusts as he struggled to keep quiet. 

Neji's pants were altogether WAY too tight, but as of right now, he didn't care. He just rolled his hips into Shika's hand and prayed the little old lady a few pews up had forgotten her hearing aids. 

The Nara palmed the, rather large now, bulge, turned on himself. He knew Neji was getting close, his hips sped up in their small thrusts. Shika shifted so he could whisper in the older's ear. 

"Gonna cum in your pants, babe? In church?" Neji really hope the old lady in front of them couldn't hear now. But Shika went on, "You're so close, huh? Go on, cum for me Neji..." Neji bit on his knuckle hard, turning his face into Shika's neck. 

The Nara was one step ahead, moving his fingers down to put two together once more. But this time, he pressed hard on Neji's taint, rubbing in small circles. Said man threw his head back, biting his knuckle so hard he tasted blood as he came.

He legs were shivering and a wet patch had formed on those tight pants. Shika was hard as a rock, but he didn't mind. He pulled his sweater off as Neji panted, and tied it around his waist. After hiding the obvious bulge in his jeans, he took Neji's sweater and did the same to him, before pulling him up, bringing him back out to car. 

He knew the Hyuga would yell at him later, but seeing him in his post orgasm bliss was worth it.

Shikamaru was starting to like church.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun with this. It's both of my favorite kinks! Well, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
